Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje/Transkrypt
:Discord: się Ale to nie koniec! Kiedy poszedłem ich szukać, byli na suficie! :Fluttershy: się Discord, nie znam śmieszniejszego konia od ciebie! Uwielbiam tę historię o tym, jak trenowałeś swoją prawą nogę, chichocze żeby przywoływała lewą. O, ubóstwiam nasze wtorkowe herbatki. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż poznasz Tree Hugger. Też się w tobie zakocha. :Discord: Tree Hugger? się :Fluttershy: Poznałam ją na wycieczce do bryzy. Należy do stowarzyszenia koni, które ratuje rzadkie gatunki zwierząt. :Discord: Jak miło. chrupie :Fluttershy: Ale będziemy się świetnie razem bawić na Galopującej Gali! :Discord: Och, czekałem na to, aż mnie zaprosisz. Idziemy razem? :Fluttershy: Och, o nie! Och… Obawiam się, że już zaprosiłam Tree Hugger. Przepraszam, Discord. Myślałam, że dostałeś zaproszenie. W końcu przyjaźnisz się z księżniczką Celestią. Nie zaprosiła cię? :Discord: Kogo? Mnie? Yy, pewnie list nie dotarł. Nic wielkiego, nie szkodzi. Yy, dobra, muszę lecieć. :Fluttershy: Ale nie zjedliśmy wtorkowego ciasteczka. :Discord: Cóż, chyba musimy je wykluczyć z dzisiejszej imprezy. wzdycha Powiedziałem to na głos? No to pa-pa. :stuknięcie :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Spike: chrapiekrzyczy :Discord: Gdzie Twilight? :Spike: Yy, jest w Canterlot! Pomaga Celestii przy Gali! :Lektor: Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje :Spike: odgłosy przerażenia :Rarity: Och, to wasza pierwsza Galopująca Gala! Co za radość! Co za podniecenie! Za żadne skarby nie chciałabym tego przegapić. :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Idziemy na Galę! Idziemy na Galę! Idziemy na Galę! Idziemy na Galę! :Applejack: Dobra, dobra, spokojnie. To nie jest jakieś nie wiadomo jakie przeżycie czy co… się Moja młodsza siostra jest już taka duża! nos :Rainbow Dash: Ej! :Znaczkowa Liga: chichocząc To będzie najlepsza noc świata! krzyczą :Discord: Nie mówcie mi, żeee… te słodkie dzióbki mają własne bilety na tę potworną Galę dziś wieczorem. :Apple Bloom: język :Rarity: odchrząkuje Odpowiadając na twoje raczej wredne pytanie, idą z nami na randkę. Nasze plus jeden. :Sweetie Belle: śpiewając Idziemy na randkę! :Znaczkowa Liga: śpiewając Idziemy na randkę! Idziemy na randkę! Idziemy na randkę! :Discord: Tak, tak, tak, już do mnie dotarło! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Pinkie Pie: Życzę ci cudownego, superekstra dnia. O, hej Discord! Chcesz ciasto? :! :Pinkie Pie: Dam ci listę wszystkich smaków, które możesz zamówić! Są niewiarygodnie megaprzepyszne! :Discord: Aa, słuchaj, Pinkie Pie, kogo zabierasz na… w sensie, czy ty… ee… Wiesz co? Umieram z głodu. Wezmę wszystkie ciasta. :Pinkie Pie: Wszystkie?! On chce wszystkie ciasta! :dzwonią :Discord: Potrzebuję dużo energii do tańca na Gali, jeśli oczywiście pójdę. Ee, tak w ogóle, zabierasz jakiegoś kuca? :Pinkie Pie: Och, no jasne! Chciałam zaprosić mamę, no bo wiesz, to moja mama, ale powiedziała, że nie chce iść. Więc zaczęłam pytać wszystkich, naprawdę wszystkich i już prawie miałam iść sama na Galę i nagle, och, „kto kocha takie superwielkie przyjęcia najbardziej na świecie?” – moja siostra Maud! :Discord: Wiesz co? Odwołaj zamówienie. :Pinkie Pie: To teraz nie chcesz żadnego ciasta?! :Fluttershy: się Ojej, jesteś taka śmieszna! :Discord: Najwyraźniej dziś każdy stwór w Equestrii potrafi być śmieszny. :Fluttershy: O, jakie to niegrzeczne. Tree Hugger, to Discord. Discord, Tree Hugger. :Tree Hugger: Hej, miło cię poznać. Masz genialny vibe. :Discord: Jaki vibe? :Fluttershy: To był komplement. :Discord: O, no tak, z pewnością. Cóż, muszę lecieć. To nie ma żadnego związku z twoją przyjaciółką, tego możesz być pewna. się Miłej zabawy na Gali! :Tree Hugger: Spoko typ! :Discord: "O, Tree Hugger, jesteś super przyjaciółką. Dużo śmieszniejszą niż stary, nieśmieszny Discord." :zamykają się :pęka :Discord: "Nie, nie, proszę, weź moje plus jeden, nalegam. Zanim jakiś konik pomyśli, że istnieje cień szansy, że go zaproszę, hehe. Co takiego? Martwisz się, że Discord jest smutny?" Nigdy w życiu! Mogę mieć nowych przyjaciół, żaden problem. I to nie tak! Właściwie to wszystko bez znaczenia! Przecież ja i tak nie chcę iść na tę Galę! :Parcel Post: krzyczy :Discord: Nie szukasz mnie przypadkiem? :Parcel Post: Pan Discord albo obecny lokator? Nie widzę tu żadnych numerów domów. :Discord: To mój bilet na Galopującą Galę! Czyli jednak mnie zaprosili! :pauza :Discord: ponuro Czemu przyszło tak późno? :Parcel Post: Yy, zgubiłam się trochę po tym, jak uciekłam od latających borsuków.sic Przepraszam, wskaże mi pan drogę do dziury bez dna? Stamtąd to już sobie chyba poradzę. :Discord: Yy, to gdzieś w tamtą stronę, o tam. Wygląda na to, że jednak się zobaczymy na Gali, Fluttershy! Ale sam nie mogę pójść; pomyśli, że przyjaźnię się tylko z nią. Kogo by tu zabrać ze sobą? palcami chichocze :Księżniczka Celestia: Muszę przyznać, to taka ulga, że przejęłaś w tym roku część obowiązków związanych z Galą. :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałam cię tylko trochę odciążyć. :Księżniczka Celestia: Dziękuję, Twilight. To wspaniale, że chociaż ten jeden raz mogę się po prostu tym cieszyć. :fanfary :Herold: Przed państwem duch chaosu Discord oraz jego gość… To, ee… :Discord: szepcze :Herold: To Smoozie! :Kucyki: wzdychają :Discord: Dobry wieczór, moi mili! Co za przepiękny bal! :Smooze: trąbkę :Discord: No ciągnie go do błyskotek. Urwis. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja się tym zajmę. :Smooze: beka :Twilight Sparkle: Co ty tu robisz z tym czymś?! :Discord: Ej, ej, ej! Smoozie może i jest czymś, ale czymś z sercem… no… no z błota. :Twilight Sparkle: Ta noc jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, Discord! Masz go pilnować! :Discord: Tak, tak, tak, oczywiście. A powiedz, widziałaś gdzieś Fluttershy przypadkiem? :Znaczkowa Liga: Jesteśmy! Jesteśmy! Dotarłyśmy na Galę! :Fluttershy: chichocze Serio? chichocze :Tree Hugger: Aura wokół tamtego wodospadu była taka żywa! Taka magiczna! Esencjonalna! :Fluttershy: Wow. :Discord: O, Fluttershy! Nie zauważyłem cię. :Fluttershy: Tree Hugger, skąd wiesz, jak znaleźć aurę nad wodospadem? :Discord: kilkukrotnie, coraz głośniej :Fluttershy: Discord! Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz! :Discord: Nie. Nigdy tego nie mówiłem. Dziwne, że tak to zapamiętałaś. Nieważne. Miło cię widzieć, Tree… Friend, prawda? Twoje imię jakoś mi nie utkwiło w głowie. :Tree Hugger: Miło cię poznać. Jestem Tree Hugger. Pozdrawiam. :Discord: Już się kiedyś poznaliśmy, wiesz? parska :Tree Hugger: Super! W sensie w innym wcieleniu? :Discord: Chyba sobie żartujesz! Nie pamiętasz mnie?! :Tree Hugger: chichocze Poznaję masę różnych ziomków. Każdy z nich jest idealny i wyjątkowy. :Discord: Taa, noo. Tak jak mówiłem, miło tu być z moim najstarszym, najlepszym ziomkiem. :Fluttershy: Naprawdę jestem twoim najstarszym, najlepszym ziomkiem? :Discord: Ty? się Jasne, że nie! Myślisz, że nie mam przyjaciół? Jestem przecież taki wiekowy! Mówiłem o Smoozie! Smoozieku, Smoozieczku. Tak na niego mówiliśmy na uniwerku. Smoozie, poznaj! To jest Fluttershy i… ee… ee… Tree… Jak to było? Tree Embrace? :Tree Hugger: Och, podoba mi się! Pasuje do moich przepływów energii. wzdycha Może zmienię ksywę? :Fluttershy: chichocze Dziwne. Nigdy dotąd mi nie mówiłeś o Smoozie, a chyba jesteście bardzo blisko. :Discord: Cieszę się, że to widzisz, bo to szczera prawda. Jesteśmy bardzo, bardzo blisko. :Fluttershy: To fantastycznie! Powinniśmy pójść we czwórkę na kolację! :Discord: Powinniśmy pójść we czwórkę na kolację?! Nie masz serca! :Kucyk: krzyczy :Discord: Oo, jakiś konik chce się przywitać! Wrócimy za jakiś czas. :Fluttershy: Och, okej. Treezie i ja bardzo byśmy chciały z wami pogadać. :Discord: Treezie? Serio? Trochę dziecinne przezwisko, nie sądzisz? :pęka :Kucyk: krzyczy :Discord: Smoozie! Już pędzę! :Discord: A teraz słuchaj. Na jakiś czas muszę cię zostawić, no niestety. Weź się i poczekaj tutaj, aż po ciebie nie wrócę. :zostają zamknięte na klucz :Apple Bloom, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo i Tree Hugger: się :magii :Discord: się :Tree Hugger: Co cię tak bawi? :Discord: No właśnie! :Rainbow Dash: Ee… chyba idziemy na parkiet. :Discord: Fluttershy, opowiedz dziewczynie, jak kiedyś byliśmy w sklepie i wróciliśmy z dwoma tortami zamiast jednego. Oo, my to lubimy sobie razem zaszaleć, co? :Fluttershy: Ee, kupiliśmy dwa torty w sklepie. :Discord: O. Ominęłaś cały dowcipny aspekt w historii, ale na pewno Tree Hugger załapała. :Tree Hugger: No, chyba kochasz jeść ciasto. :Discord: Bardzo się lubimy! Taka jest pointa! Ciasta mnie niespecjalnie obchodzą. :Rarity: krzyki Wpuśćcie mnie! :do drzwi :zamka :Rarity: oddycha Ten stwór zabrał moje klejnoty! :Smooze: szum :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! Miałeś pilnować swojego kolegi, czy nie!? :Discord: O, błagam, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż pilnowanie tego gluta. śmiech Chciałem powiedzieć, że ten glut to drogi, drogi przyjaciel i upewnię się, że jego żarty nie popsują zabawy innym gościom na Gali. :odkurzacz :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję. Nic się nie stało, moi drodzy! Wróćmy do zabawy i cieszmy się tym magicznym wieczorem! :Discord: Smooze'a Przez ciebie wyglądam jak głupek przy Fluttershy. Wrócę, jak się bankiet skończy. :zamykają się :Smooze: się :magii :Fluttershy: się Tree Hugger, nie znam śmieszniejszego kuca od ciebie! :Kucyki: wzdychają :zwrotne mikrofonu :Discord: Raz, dwa, trzy. To coś działa? Dobry wieczór, panie i panowie! Właśnie przyleciałem do Canterlot i łoł, moje międzygatunkowe ciało pada! :talerze :cisza :Discord: Mam tylko te małe, niedopasowane skrzydła, a latam nawet lepiej niż Twilight Sparkle. Co nie? Pi-tiu! :talerze :Twilight Sparkle: Ej! :Księżniczka Celestia: chichocze :Discord: śmiech Może wolicie taki humor bardziej obserwacyjny? :magii :Discord: Wiecie, jak się mówi, że jest się w siódmym niebie. A gdzie szóste? A gdzie drugie? Trzecie? Ale to nie koniec. chichocze :talerze :Kucyk: kaszle :Discord: Trudna publiczność. :Twilight Sparkle: Co on wyprawia?! :Rainbow Dash: To chyba są… żarty? :Pinkie Pie: Maud! Żarty! :Maud Pie: No, super. :Discord: kadru, ciszej A myślałem, że to będzie zwykła noc w domu, aż tu nagle, no nie domyślałem się normalnie „Puk-puk”! :pauza :Discord: Powinniście spytać „Kto tam?”! To najbardziej podstawowy żart! :rozbryzgnięcie :Maud Pie: Ty jesteś podstawowym żartem. :śmiechy :Pinkie Pie: Dobre, Maud! :się trzęsie ze strachu :windy :Smooze: wycieka :Twilight Sparkle: Co… to jest?! :krzyki :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Kucyk: Ratunku! :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Moje zaklęcia na niego nie działają! Możesz go zatrzymać? :plup :Księżniczka Celestia: Obawiam się, że nie! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord, jak mogłeś go tu przyprowadzić?! :Discord: O, nie jest taki zły! :Rarity: Och, moje buty są totalnie zniszczone! :Applejack: Tym się teraz przejmujesz? Serio? :Tree Hugger: Trochę przypał, co nie? :Discord: Masz rację, co nie? I pomyśleć, że ten przykry incydent by się nie zdarzył, gdybym zabrał kogoś innego jako "plus jeden". :Tree Hugger: Chyba coś zakłóciło jego flow, wiecie? Jest taki sensualnie pobudzony. :Discord: Nie masz pojęcia o rzadkich stworzeniach! Znam Smoozie od lat. Nie jest sensualnie pobudzony, tylko imprezuje! :Tree Hugger: Totalnie dobrze by mu zrobiła terapia dźwiękowa. Ja się tak chilluję, kiedy moje zmysły kąpią się w pozytywnych wibracjach. Może to go trochę odstresuje? :Discord: Wiesz w ogóle, co ty powiedziałaś? :Tree Hugger: Ommmm. I-a-a-a-a! Ommmm. A-a-a-a-a!… :Smooze: bulgocze :Tree Hugger: Wyluzuj, Smoozie! Wyluzuj! A-a-a-a-a! Ommm… :Sweetie Belle: To działa! :Wszyscy: wiwatują :Rainbow Dash: Dobra robota, Tree Hugger! :Fluttershy: To była najbardziej magiczna pieśń, jaką słyszałam! :Discord: zębami :Tree Hugger: Och, dziękuję, kochani. Według kosmicznego porządku, wasza magia nie może na niego zadziałać. Odpowiada tylko na wibracje, które uspokajają jego pola energii. :Discord: Dość! Przestań! Mam dość! Mam ciebie dość, Tree Hugger! :Tree Hugger: O, ja cię! Co się tak spinasz, stary? Możesz trochę obniżyć tony, stary? :Discord: Stary? Stary?! :magii :Tree Hugger: Łoł, typie! Co to jest?! :Discord: Spokojnie, nie skrzywdzę cię. Po prostu wyślę cię do innego wymiaru. Nie będziesz mi dłużej przeszkadzać w budowaniu przyjaźni z Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Discord, przestań! :Discord: Nie. Najpierw ona ma zniknąć! Potem się pośmiejemy z tej całej sytuacji przy naszej wtorkowej herbatce. sączy :Twilight Sparkle: Nie martw się, Fluttershy! Powstrzymamy go! :kuli dyskotekowej :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: krzyczą :Discord: Robię jej przysługę, Fluttershy. To cudowny wymiar. Białe, piaszczyste plaże, miła obsługa. No dobra, jest trochę za sucho, ale dziś to chyba wszędzie tak jest. :Fluttershy: Kompletnie nie rozumiem twojego zachowania. Przecież wszyscy się dogadywaliśmy! :Discord: No raczej tak średnio! Zważywszy na to, że wyrzuciłaś naszą przyjaźń do kosza, zapraszając ją na największą galę tego roku, jakbym ja nic dla ciebie nie znaczył! :Fluttershy: Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię opuszczę, bo mam nowych przyjaciół?! :Discord: Tak! I to właśnie zrobiłaś! :Fluttershy: Nie, Discord! Zaprosiłam koleżankę na bal! Nie masz racji, nie zostawiłam cię. A gdybyś ty miał kolegę, z którym mógłbyś gadać o magii chaosu, czy to by znaczyło, że już się nie przyjaźnimy? :Discord: Ee… nie. W sumie może nie. To by znaczyło, że mam rozmaitych przyjaciół po prostu. Ojej, chyba troszeczkę powinienem wychillować. :Fluttershy: Chyba raczej bardzo wychilluj! Tree Hugger, dasz nam chwileczkę? :Discord: Przyjaźń to dla mnie wciąż nowa rzecz. To taka skomplikowana sprawa. :Fluttershy: Nie masz wrażenia, że jesteś komuś winien przeprosiny? Nie mnie! :Discord: O, tak. Racja. palcami :magii :Smooze: śluzuje :magii :Discord: Tree Hugger, przepraszam, że stałaś się ofiarą mojego… ee… gniewu. :Tree Hugger: Och, nie ma sprawy. Em, potrzebuję minutki na oczyszczenie czakry, zanim będę mogła cię tak naprawdę przytulić. :Discord: Och, twoja czakra, tak, rozumiem. :Discord: Ciebie też przepraszam, Smoozie. Cały wieczór myślałem tylko o moich uczuciach, wcale nie myśląc o twoich. :Smooze: całuje :Discord: Cóż, moi drodzy, chyba przyjaźń z tyloma cudownymi kucami zaczyna mi się podobać! :Maud Pie: Też to lubię. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, co to za impreza, jeśli nie ma na niej małego, niekontrolowanego chaosu, co nie!? pisk Dawaj, Smooziek! Chodźmy tańczyć! :Smooze: śluzuje :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz, Księżniczko Celestio. Myślałam, że odpoczniesz dzisiaj trochę, ale nie umiałam opanować sytuacji. :Księżniczka Celestia: Absolutnie nie masz za co przepraszać. To była najwspanialsza Gala od lat! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, to była… Co?! Ale był taki bałagan wszędzie! I jeden z gości chciał wysłać kuca do innego wymiaru! :Księżniczka Celestia: No właśnie! Wyobraź sobie, jaka by to była nuda, gdybym nie zaprosiła Discorda! Chodźmy! chichocze Noc jest jeszcze młoda! chichocze :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Make New Friends but Keep Discord pt:Transcrições/Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu